


Sweet

by Yosaflanca



Category: The Garden And The Graveyard
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosaflanca/pseuds/Yosaflanca
Summary: Lydia想喝美味的汤，所以Laurent行动了起来。





	Sweet

“我永远也不会原谅你。”柔光照在她的脸上。  
锅里橙红色的汤汁翻涌着，咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡。  
在摩天轮的最高点，背对漆黑而明亮的星夜，少女露出了月光色的微笑。  
劳伦特关上火，舀起一勺递到嘴边。  
那是和她母亲一样的，透明而艳丽的微笑。  
味道是苦涩的。  
  
“真是太差劲了。”  
少女放下脚跟，吮着在锅里转了一圈的手指，神情严肃地做出判断。  
那说的既是味道，又是他本人的人格。准确无误地，劳伦特认识到了这点。  
虽然如此，他仍然谄媚地堆起笑说：“不愧是小莉蒂娅，说得太对了。”  
像是被那幅低劣下作的姿态污了眼一样，莉蒂娅皱了皱眉，随即移开了视线。  
劳伦特暗自松了口气。  
只要不是露出那种俯视蛆虫一样的表情，他就暂时是安全的，暂时。  
  
“制造出来的垃圾，要回收处理掉呢。”  
朱红色的双眼一眨不眨地盯着劳伦特，让他刚放下的心再度提起。  
从之前获得的宝贵经验来看，这大概是莉蒂娅在表示征询意见。猜测着少女想要听到的回答，劳伦特犹豫着开口：“嗯……毕竟不可以浪费……吧。”  
再一次地，劳伦特看到了熟悉而绚丽的微笑。  
那是少女的微笑，魔女的微笑。  
他感觉原本轻盈的身体突然沉重，接着，浓稠而灼热的液体从天而降。  
味道是苦涩的。  
  
“就给你最后一次机会吧。”  
那是指伺候好魔女的胃袋。  
将散落的卷发拢回耳后，莉蒂娅居高临下又漫不经心地说。  
想必，她早就已经看腻了男人在地上打滚哀嚎的样子了，就连从那之中产生的愉悦，似乎都已十分遥远。  
究竟是何时变成这样的，不想去思考，也没必要思考。  
  
“再让我失望的话，就别想用别的材料做饭了。”  
响指声传来，切断的神力供应恢复，遍布全身的烫伤逐渐修复，造成这一切的魔女却早已离开。  
剧烈地喘息着，劳伦特躺在地上，大脑放空。  
神经中回荡着刚才的剧痛，月白色的长发和袍服则沾满了还有些余温的半流食，他挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室。  
不能失败，绝对不能失败。  
  
“我永远也不会原谅你。”  
那是某个人曾说过的话语。  
旷野上，永夜中，月光下。  
他看到自己的手。  
咚。  
突然高鸣的心跳响起，影像骤然中断，洗浴完的劳伦特从梦中惊醒。  
睡着了吗。  
他摇摇头，重新换上一套长袍。  
究竟梦到了什么，他已经想不起来了，只留下一种缥缈而模糊的直觉。  
味道是苦涩的。  
  
“呐，劳伦特，你说——神这种东西，尝起来味道如何呢？”  
那是在三天前，少女悠闲地枕在他的腿上，一边翻着书，一边问出的话。  
“什……”  
劳伦特没能在第一时间理解这番话语。  
莉蒂娅注意到了这点。  
“稍微试一下，能不能做出来美味的东西吧。”  
于是，她把手插进他的腹部。  
扯出来的东西被称为食材。  
  
“啊啦？”  
餐桌前的少女似乎有些意外的侧过头。  
劳伦特笑得有些勉强。  
老实说，他不敢肯定这样是否能让莉蒂娅满意。  
她柔软纤细的手指伸入衣服的缝隙，小心翼翼地触摸着劳伦特缠满绷带的皮肤。  
像是确认了什么之后，她沉思片刻，抬起了头。  
映入劳伦特眼帘的是那个魔女的微笑。  
赌对了。  
他不禁倒吸一口冷气。  
  
“你这样的垃圾，还是不要污染我的餐桌了。”  
那之后，莉蒂娅如是说。  
  
她啊，真是个一点也不可爱的女儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的莉蒂娅也可爱得乱七八糟呢！  
>  试着写了少女的部分、魔女的部分和身为莉蒂娅的部分像三股辫一样交织在一起的莉蒂娅，也许会让人感觉有点奇怪吧，不过她确实是这样一个频繁变化的人。  
>  天上的月亮也是一样不断变化的吧。  
>  最开始的设想里，这段情节大概是充满了惨叫和大笑的吵吵闹闹的混乱搞笑剧吧。莉蒂娅说着很不女孩子但又很女孩子的发言，然后劳伦特一边发出惨叫声一边自觉地自裁，大概只够在漫画里画上四格吧。  
>  不过不管是哪一种，这两个人多重又复杂的关系都感觉很有趣，只可惜不太能表达得出来。要是能更多地展示两个人之间微妙的情感和丰富的心理活动就好了。  
>  毕竟两个人都很不坦率（笑）。  
>    
> 追加说明：  
>  最后面的绑带下面是刀片，因为感觉很合适用了文野里Q的做法。莉蒂娅的话，我想是狠狠按上去了吧。  
>  神的味道到底是什么样的呢，大概和心情有关吧。


End file.
